Time to Let Go
by kumikoX3chan
Summary: Sasuke has left. Leaving Sakura sad, broken, and unloved. She look out on the cliff and is ready. Please read this is a bad summary and it really is worth youR time rated T for sadness and death just to be safe. EXTRA BIT! REVIEW PLEASE I AM DESPERATE
1. ONE SHOT

**TIME TO LET GO **

**by gothic bunny-chan aka Alice**

There was a fair and young the age of 20 maiden a couple of feet away from the edge of the cliff. Her name was Haruno Sakura was crying while staring out at the sea during the

afternoon around 5 the time of the sunset. She was there to release pain, memories, and sadness so that it may fly away with the wind and far off into the sunset. She figured it was time

to let go of it all and of _him._ He had left. In her hand she had fully bloomed red rose. She then released it into the wind just like her feelings hoping that they would not come back. She

then looked back to only see the tree from when were children to youngsters in love.

_Flashback_

"_Ne Sasuke-kun look at the sunset isn't beautiful?" asked a young girl at the age of 6. "Aa" replied her quiet and handsome looking companion sitting next to her. "Sasuke-kun I was told that when the sun sets it does not mean the day is over but a start of a new one." The young lad listened to his partner's wise words and silently agreed. He lied down he then heard her ask, "Sasuke-kun do you think we will always be together forever?" "I don't think I know and I promise." Said Sasuke. They both fell into a slumber and night fall came they both had adorable smiles on their faces._

_End_

"Well Sasuke-kun looks like you thought wrong and you broke your promise." Said Sakura bitterly and with a sad and also bitter laugh she jumped, tears streaming down her face. Her

hair and her white dress blowing in the wind. She soon washed ashore on that beautiful beach looking like a fallen angle.

While she was uttering her last word Sasuke came back for her after those 3 years. He finally saw her laying in the white sand..dead, he goes down and sits beside her stroking her

cheeks and kissed her seeing a pointed rock from the cliffs that he took he then said to her, "I am sorry my love but now we will be together forever." He then lies down holding her hand

with her head in the crook of his neck. He took the rock and stabbed his heart and quickly taking out the rock before his death. They both feel into eternal sleep. Soon the wind stop

blowing nightfall came just like their past but only a red rose flew and landed in the middle of the both of them.

**  
I hope you enjoyed the story and remember review it was just Sakura that was suppose to die but I decided to make it longer and more happy .. a bit. **

** SO REVIEW**


	2. EXTRA BIT INCLUDING KARINS DEATH

**OKAY SINCE I GOT REVIEWS SAYING IT WAS SO SAD I THOUGHT WHY NOT MAKE THE STORY A BIT LESS SAD AND BRIGHTEN IT UP :] and how it was a one shot well I was telling the trust until I woke up from ate 1 pm from staying up till like 6 well anyways I think I was telling the trust earlier until I woke up and read the reviews.**

_**Time to Let Go**_

_**Mini part**_

While they were on their way up to paradise, to be together FOREVER.

**Sakura**: Sasuke I was suppose to go and let u go!?! Why are you here you are not suppose to be here?!?

**Sasuke**:Well, fate said otherwise.

**Sakura**:Great now you sound just like Neji.

**Sasuke**: umm oookay then, plus didn't you see the rose fly in between us? Those were part of your feelings right?

**Sakura**:um yea I guess (her face was like this O.o because that's the longest thing he has said in the story or more like ever.) So umm now what.

**Sasuke**: I don't know. Might as well be together since I killed myself just to be with you, and went on that flight to here. So enjoy it cuz were not going to get older and were together forever.

**Down at earth**

Sasuke's fangirls heard he came back, and started to look for him. "Ahh I want my Sasuke-kun!!" whined the ugly big hipped whore Karin. "WHAT YOURS HE IS MINE !!" screamed the fangirls. Thus leading them to kill Karin **(a.n-hell yes go fangirl O.o wow I never in my life have ever rooted for them but I can make an exception for now XD)** and leading to the extinction of the Sasuke fangirls.

**Back up with sakura and Sasuke.**

**Sakura:** ha I won big hips lol –Sakura did a Japanese success sign with sticking her tongue out- (it's like a peace sign)

**_Sasuke and Sakura-_**** review you don't need to be registered :]**

Sasuke and Sakura Lived Happily Ever After

**Okay this was not how I wanted to be at all but thins change and this is trash you deserve better stories**


End file.
